


A Night to Remember

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Garreg Mach Ball, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Time Skip, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: It was the night of the ball. Something that a lot of students were waiting for. No studying, exams or late night classes, just a night for everyone to distract themselves from the world around them. For Felix, he only really stayed for the food and drinks located at the sides of the room. He kept talking to other people to a minimum, only giving one or two worded answers. Seeing it as a waste of time and didn’t want to be distracted from leaving early. The only person he held a conversation was Ingrid.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you that this was only going to be a 1000 words becasue I was feeling lazy. However, I left it for a couple days before reading it back and was like "there's literally nothing here, I need to add more." Didn't realise I'd double the amount. I've read through it mutliple times but don't be suprised if there are any grammer or spelling errors.

Achoo! 

Felix jumped awake as the bed shock, lying there still on his back, looking up at the stone ceiling. He blinked several times and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes before they started to follow the light towards the curtains. Even with them being mostly drawn, light crept through the gaps. To his left, he was greeted to a stone wall. However, when he looked over to his right, his eyes widen as he looked at another person sleeping in bed next to him. He cursed under his breath. Just by looking at the ginger hair, he already knew who it was. He didn’t need to look at his face or hear his voice. It was definitely Sylvain. 

He slowly sat up, he bringing the blanket up with him, trying his best not to wake the other. It was freezing, his whole body might be covered but the cold air danced around his face. With no fireplace accompanied with the small rooms, students had to rely on the thick blankets to get them through the colder month. It even made to harder for Felix to get out of bed early in the morning. 

His eyes began to wonder across the room, he could just about make out a couple of things scattered around: a handful of vases full of flowers on the desk, a bunch of opened envelopes and a pile of clothing sitting on the chair. 

Sylvain must have dragged him to his room. There’s no way he would just waltz into Sylvain's room, he would have put more of a fight. He tried thinking back to the events of last night. 

\--X-- 

It was the night of the ball. Something that a lot of students were waiting for. No studying, exams or late night classes, just a night for everyone to distract themselves from the world around them. For Felix, he only really stayed for the food and drinks located at the sides of the room. He kept talking to other people to a minimum, only giving one or two worded answers. Seeing it as a waste of time and didn’t want to be distracted from leaving early. The only person he held a conversation was Ingrid. 

“Wouldn’t it be best to try and actually talk to people? Get to know them better and even court them.” She asked, picking up a glass of apple juice and taking sip. 

“I would If I was even interested in the first place.” 

“But have you even tried?” 

“Have you? We're both standing here, clearly avoiding people.” 

“Whoa, hold on.” Ingrid piped up. Desperately trying to hide her smile as she failed to make up an excuse. “All right, maybe I am avoiding people but I’ve already danced once and while it was short lived, I did it. Now I'm just taking a break. What’s your excuse?” 

“Just like I said, avoiding people. Why waste time in courtship when I can just focus on studying I can worry about all that stuff later in life.” 

“But, there are just so many people here, surely somebody here will like training as much as you do.” She chuckled. “I'm not forcing you two, obviously but wouldn’t it be better this way? No letters from people you don’t even know, no awkward dates with your parents watching from their window. Just the two of you.” 

Felix eyes lingered across the hall as the chamber orchestra began to play. He watched as pairs walked to the centre of the hall and begun to dance, before he turned back to Ingrid. He was about to say reply but was interrupted. 

“Ingrid, there you are!” 

They both looked over to see Dorothea walking through a crowd of people to get to them. “So this is where to you were hiding.” She smiled. 

“I hardly see this as hiding, I was just merely getting a drink and watching from the side.” Ingrid replied, raising her glass slightly. 

Felix looked at her with knowing eyes. 

“Why watch, when you can dance too?” Dorothea smiled, hold her hand out. 

“Oh...um, well. I just finished dancing with someone.” 

“I'm sure one more dance won’t hurt, right?” 

Ingrid hesitated at first but took her hand anyway and smiled. Dorothea smiled with her, leading her to the centre of the hall. As she walked off, Ingrid looked over shoulder. “If you don’t want to dance, at least talk to someone.” She called out. 

Felix just rolled her eyes but waved her off anyway. 

\-- 

The night went on and at this point, majority of the students were either dancing or watching. This would be the perfect time to leave, when everyone was distracted. He looks over to the side and the door is within eye shot, he just needs to slowly walked over there. Felix scanned the room once more to spot Sylvain walking up to him, a grin as big as ever. “Oh, no.” Felix thought. 

“Hey, why are you sulking in the corner?” The ginger asked. 

“I'm not sulking.” 

“You’re not dancing?” 

“You don’t need to dance to be happy.” 

“...Are you happy?” 

Felix let out a loud sigh. “What do you want?” 

“To know why a good looking guy like you is just standing here. Has no one asked you for a dance?” 

“Not in the mood for dancing.” Felix sighed, Ingrid must have put him up to this. “I did mention before that I'd prefer swinging my sword than dancing.” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve been rejecting people!” 

“I guess I wont tell you then. Anyway, there are plenty of people here, they don’t need to dance with me specifically.” 

“That’s not the point! You can’t let this night go to waste.” Sylvain smiled, wrapping his arm over Felix's shoulder. “If don’t dance with anyone before the ball is over than I guess I’ll have to do the honours.” 

“I'd rather die.” Felix sneered before drinking from his cup. 

Sylvain held his chest as he took a step back, taking the blow but was laughing at the reply, he was about to say something else but he got distracted by a group of girls calling him over. He patted Felix on the shoulder and gave him a wink before walking off. 

\-- 

The evening went on and Dimitri and Edelgard had joined in. He didn’t know the heir to the empire too much, so maybe this was something she enjoyed. However, the Prince, now wasn’t that smile as fake as ever. His eyes continued to wonder across the room. Annette still trying to teach Ashe how to dance, his feet stumbling along trying to follow her lead. Despite the height difference Mercedes and Dedue danced with ease, paying no mind to the whispers from others. 

He felt like he stayed long enough and began to walk towards the door. As soon as he felt like he'd made it out, a hand touched his shoulder. The grip on him wasn’t tight but it was definitely obvious that someone wanted he attention. He turned around and of course it was Sylvain, still with a massive grin. 

Felix sighed but before he could say anything, he was dragged immediately into a dance. Being pulled closer and closer back into the hall. While it wasn’t in the dead centre, it was close enough. 

Sylvain wasn’t taking the dance seriously, jumping in his steps, dragging Felix where ever he went. It wasn’t like they were in the centre of the room but the way Sylvain was throwing him around would definitely grab a handful of people's attention. Sylvain held onto him in such a way that Felix's feet hardly landed on the floor. 

People jumped out of the way, not wanting to get hit by flailing legs but began cheering and clapping as the two span around. Felix couldn’t tell how many people were watching but it was definitely a handful. 

All of a sudden, there was a thud, clicking of metal and multiple people gasping. Sylvain had lost his footing and fell backwards. Felix tried to free himself but Sylvain had a tight grip on him and fell down with him, partially lying on Sylvain's chest. 

Felix smiled, the way Sylvain threw him around made him think back to when they were kids. Sylvain was the oldest out of group so it made sense that he'd learn how to dance a year or two before the rest did. Since the ginger was so tall, he’d lift them off the group and would practically spin them, feet flying in the air. 

“What’s this? A genuine smile?” Sylvain smiled as he sat up, bring Felix up with him. 

“Oh, whatever.” Felix said as he stood up, giving Sylvain a hand up. 

\-- 

While the Felix's smile didn’t last, he did end up staying for the remainder of the ball. Sylvain accompanied him, mentioning that he’d danced with all the people that he wanted tonight and just wanted some company as he stuffed his face with food. 

Once he ball concluded, students slowly left the hall and made their way back to their rooms. The pair travelled back to the dormitory together, walking at a slow pace, idly speaking to each other without the group of girls following Sylvain around. It was nice to talk to Sylvain for once without the topic being centred around dating. They reached their separate ways as they headed toward the end of the corridor. 

Felix reached into his back pocket to find it empty. He went to check in front pockets and patted down his torso, feeling for his keys to be in at least one of his pockets but, they were all empty. Maybe he just left it keys in his room and forgot of it to lock up behind him. It was rare for him to forget anything but he had hope. He gave the door knobs at little shake to see if he was right. It was locked. His head shifted to look up at the ceiling as a groan escaped his mouth. 

A whistle came his way, he rolled his head to the side to look down the hall to see Sylvain standing there. He said no words but smiled as his eyes diverted to his door before looking back at Felix. 

“The beds are pretty big, I’m pretty sure we can share.” Sylvain mentioned as he unlocked the door and held it open for the other. 

When Felix walked into Sylvain's room, only taking a couple steps. It wasn’t completely dark, the torches that hung on the walls in the corridor lit up a portion of the room. He could hear Sylvain walking around the room, scrambling to find something. 

“Ah, there it is.” Sylvain smiled as he pulled out a candle. He placed it in the metal candle holder and lit it with fire magic. It only gave out a small amount of light but it should be enough. He picked it up and turned around. “And there... why are your eyes closed?” 

“Because I fear what the state of the room will look like.” 

“Wow, rude. I promise it won’t be that bad.” 

Felix opened his eyes letting them wonder around the room. 

“See! It’s not that bad... not great but you have to admit it’s a lot better than my room back at home.” Sylvain smiled with an arm out presenting his room to Felix. 

It was pretty bad. 

Clothes and paper scattered across the floor. It looked like the desk and chair haven’t been used in months just by looking at the sheer amount of dust collected on it. 

“This beats sleeping in the corridor... right?” 

Felix squinted his eyes and then created a motion balancing between whether or not sleeping in Sylvain’s room would be better or not. Sylvain was not impressed. 

“Well, I can’t even get into your bed.” Felix said. 

Sylvain looked behind his back to look at his bed, there were clothes covering the entire mattress. He quickly scrambled all of his clothing off of his bed and carried the pile across the room. Dropping it down on his desk chair, letting dust fly everywhere. He walked back to his bed, pulling out the blanket and flattening it against the mattress. Parting the two pillows from underneath each other, laying them side by side. 

“If I knew you’d be so desperate to get into my bed, I would have tidied it before I left.” 

“What?” 

“Well, it’s just that you “lost" your keys on the night I happen to whisk you off your feet.” 

“I’m certain you made me drop my key when you were whirling me around.” 

Sylvain raised his hands to defend himself. “Hey, if you told to me stop, I would have and you’d still have had your key.” He smirked. 

Felix grumbled before removing his uniform. 

“Relax, I'm only joking.” Sylvain said changing into his nightwear of just shorts and shirt while Felix was only left with his underwear and under-shirt. 

Once Felix was finished, he looked around the around the room. There really wasn’t any space to put his clothes. The place left was the desk where majority of the letters had fallen onto the floor. He walked over to the desk, plopping his uniform on to the surface. Dust suddenly raised up, He took a step back, coughing as the dust entered into the air. Waving his arm around helped disperse the dust quicker. He moved back to the other side of he room and climbed into bed first, taking the spot closest to the wall. Sylvain blew the candle out and climbed in next to Felix. 

It was dark and quiet for the most part. They could hear footsteps and murmurs coming through the door. 

“Hey, how long had it been since we've shared a bed.” Sylvain piped up. 

“Years? We were kids.” 

“Feels like a life time ago.” 

Sylvain rolled on to his stomach and lifted himself up, resting his weight on elbows. “If I remember correctly the last time we shared a bed you were nine... maybe ten? However, you’d always come my room during thunderstorms, You use to be terrified of lightings.” 

“I don’t remember such a thing.” Felix scoffed. 

“How could you not remember! You held onto me for so long that you fell asleep in my arms. This wasn’t even the first time too!” 

“Could you just forget that.” 

“You want me to forget the longest hug I ever had. Pffft, no way.” 

“Ugh, goodnight.” 

And with that Felix turned over facing away from Sylvain. The room went back to being quiet. There were rustles from the blanket every so often but, there was no more footsteps, no more talking coming for behind the door; it was just the two of them. Sylvain leaned forward to get a better look at his friend, his eyes were closed. “There’s no way he fell asleep that quickly.” He thought to himself. 

“...Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Sylvain reassured him. “Never have, never will.” 

He didn’t get a rely. 

“Well...night, I guess.” Sylvain mumbled. 

Once again it became quiet but this time, Sylvain didn’t speak again. The bed shifted every now and then but that was it. Felix’s body relaxed, he brought the blanket up letting only his face be visible. 

As he started to doze off he felt lips pressing down onto the side of his forehead, giving him a gentle kiss. It only lasted for a couple seconds before they were pulled away. He didn’t say anything or move as Sylvain went back to lie down in his sleeping spot. 

\--X-- 

The bed shifted, causing Felix to be distracted from his thoughts and look down at Sylvain who was now facing him but was still sound asleep. Felix's eyes softened and laid back down, pulling the blanket up close to his face. If Sylvain woke up before he did and freaked out, he'd just put the blame on him as this is his room after all.


End file.
